Is this a Pigeon 2
by vanillachocotard
Summary: hepi sweet 17 cit. gue bikin ini dalam 4 jam. gue mabok ga boong. gue udah ga ngerti lagi sebenernya. tolong gue. btw gue bikin ini penuh pemikiran loh. disini ada 17 karakter baru. itung aja sendiri karakter lama ga diitung


Is That A Pigeon? 2: A Short Story I Made in One Night While Listening to Idol Boys

.

.

.

Enjoy your 17th birthday

"STARISH TAMPIL 5 MENIT LAGI"

"WOY ANJ CEPETAN"

Hai gue Astrid.

Udah setahun gue jadi manager buat grup cowo-cowo 7 orang ((yang humu)) ini. Iya, gue masih di bagian kota yang berbahaya, yang tiap hari kita pasti di datengin aragami. Serem sih tapi Soma kerja keras buat ngelindungin kita. Malah akhir-akhir ini Soma dapet temen baru buat bantuin lindungin kota ini.

"Jul, Vajra di Timur Sariel di Barat lo mau yang mana?"

"Hmm, gue lagi pengen liat kucing lucu jadi gue ambil Vajra"

"Vajra ga lucu bego awas kalo lo malah dimakan kucing. Ga lucu"

"Iye iye"

Julius. Sumpah gue gatau apa-apa tentang dia. Tiba-tiba dia dateng ke kota ini trus Soma liat dia punya god arc. Soma minta tolong ke dia eh dia mau mau aja. Ya lumayan lah ya jadi aman tempat ini.

"Cit"

"ANJENG KAGET GUA LAGI MONOLOG. Napa Cil?"

"Gapapa lu lagi bengong aja gue bingung lu mikirin apa"

Cecil. Anggota paling baru STARISH. Percaya apa engga gue nemu dia pertama kali dalam bentuk kucing. Iya kucing. Bingung ga? Sama. Sebenernya yang nemu si Julius dia bilang lucu. Mungkin dia buta. Karena Julius sibuk jadinya gue kasih makan sama minum tiap hari eh, tiba-tiba pas gue cek di luar kucing nya udah gaada malah jadi manusia gede gini. Entahlah dia bilang dia kena kutukan trus gue mecahin kutukan itu. Entahlah suka-suka dia. Cecil mah bebas. Trus dia liat anggota STARISH yang lain nyanyi-nyanyi, nari-nari dia jadi pengen yaudah jadi weh. Oh? Kaito? Ga lama setelah kita ketemu STARISH dia jadi ambis sendiri pengen jadi penyanyi terkece gitu. Sendiri. Awalnya gue ga yakin sih, ya lo liat aja dia kayaknya 5 menit keluar sendiri dia pasti kena sial. Tapi denger-denger sih dia sekarang udah terkenal. Ya bagus deh.

"Strid? Bengong lagi?"

"Oh. Gapapa tadi gue abis monolog"

"Hah?"

"Pada laper ga? Disana ada makanan noh"

"I-iya.."

Emang gue monolog selama itu ya?

"Oh iya Strid. Ada kenalan gue mau dateng hari ini"

"Hah? Siapa? Lo punya kenalan? Kenalan lo apa? Kucing? Anjing? Burung?"

"Manusia lah. Dia kayaknya bentar lagi nyampe"

"Ha-"

DHUARRR

"EH APAAN TUH"

"Hm, lo tinggal disini Aijima? Kumuh. Idol ga mestinya tinggal di tempat kayak gini"

Anjir dia nendang pintu nya sampe lepas ini mahluk astral apa lagi

Mungkin dia jelmaan gajah

"Ya gimana lagi Camus disini paling bagus kayak gini"

Tar. Camus? Anggota Quartet Night? Yang terkenal itu? Yang konser nya di kota yang bagus? KENAPA DIA KENAL CECIL?

"Oh iya temen-temen kenalin ini Camus. Dia yang ngajarin gue jadi idol"

"Hm. Rendah"

Tar. Kenapa gue seneng banget ya dibilang rendah sama dia.

Ah engga kaliya

"Mas Camus ngapain kesini ya?"

Gue nanya aja. Sepik aja siapa tau gue bisa dapet tanda tangannya Reiji.

"Gue nyari tongkat gue. Itu tongkat pemberian ratu gue. Tongkat itu lebih berharga dari nyawa lo."

Gatau kenapa gue malah seneng dia bilang gitu. Anjir gue kenapa ya

"Oh…Kayak gimana tongkatnya? Mungkin kita bisa keliling kota"

"Warna nya biru muda-"

"Soma, kucing nya tadi lucu banget saking lucunya dia liat god arc gue cuman diem trus mati"

"Iya iya Julius lain kali lo aja ya yang lawan vajra"

"Maun ya yang lucu kayak tadi"

Si dua ini udah pulang ternyata.

"Eh udah balik Jul, Soma?"

"Iya. Gue tadi nemu ini. Bercahaya banget siapa tau kalo dijual mahal"

"ITU TONGKAT GUE ,RENDAHAN"

Tiba-tiba tongkatnya lepas dari tangan Soma dan nancep di luar. Keluar cahaya biru muda terang banget.

"Woy Camus itu cahaya apaan tadi?" teriak Masato

"Ga tau gapernah kayak gini"

Cahaya nya ilang. Tapi, muncul mahluk baru. 2 mahluk tepatnya.

Yang satu cowo, rambut putih, ngupil. Satu lagi kayak siap perang udah keluarin pedang, di mukanya ada perban gitu nutupin satu matanya.

"Eh? Kita dimana?" kata si putih

"Gatau. Dan kenapa gue sama lo" kata si mas perban

"Eng…"

"Eh? Ada orang. Misi mba, ada toko yang jual permen ga?"

"Jangan permen deh yakult aja"

Kenapa ini dua muncul-muncul langsung minta yang aneh-aneh.

"Disini gaada yakult, mungkin kalo permen ad—"

"OY, kalian siapa?! Bukan, apa tepatnya?" Soma udah ngarahin god arc nya aja ke mereka. Dia tau ga sih benda kayak gitu bahaya abis. Mana si perban udah kayak kesel gitu mukanya.

"Camus, ini apa?"

"Ga tau Aijima gue aja bingung. Gara-gara gue dateng ke daerah rendahan kayak gini kali"

"Yaudah gue mau permennya aja" kata si putih sambil lanjut ngupil.

"Satu-satu dulu ya. Kalian siapa?" ya daripada semua berantem mending kita tanya dulu ye ga?

"Gue Gintoki, yang suka yakult ini namanya Takasugi"

"Kenapa kalian keluar dari cahaya?"

"Gatau"

Anjir nih orang pengen gue tendang tapi jangan deh ga tega.

"Gue lagi minum yakult gue tiba-tiba gue disini. Pasti salah lo"

Nih orang mirip Camus. Tapi gue suka. Kenapa gue suka cowo-cowo yang kayak gini sih.

"Mungkin kalian kayak Cecil gitu? Dikutuk di dalam tongkat trus kutukannya lepas?" bodo amat gue tanya aja

"Hah? Kutukan apaan? Gue ga ngerasa dikutuk"

Aduh tau ah

"Oy kalian. Balikin gue ke tempat gue. Ini dimana lagian" dia tiba-tiba ngarahin pedangnya ke gue loh. Gue seneng.

"HEH KALO MAU BERANTEM SAMA GUE SINI" Soma ngarahin god arc nya ke takasugi. Mas, god arc sama pedang beda jauh mas tolong.

"Heh, boleh aja. Sini lo, gue nutup mata juga bisa" DIBALES LOH SAMA MAS TAKASUGI MAS PLS AKU LEMAH SAMA KAMU

Tiba-tiba tongkat nya camus nyala lagi. Aduh mau keluar mahluk apa lagi.

"DIBILANGIN, GUE GA SAKIT"

Buset ini baru keluar aja udah teriak-teriak. Sekarang keluar dua orang lagi. Dua-dua nya bawa pedang, kayak pake baju tradisional gitu?

"Eh? Gue dimana? EH? KAZAMA?"

"Hm, tadi ada apa"

"Kazama sialan gue belom selesai sama lo"

"Oh, lu gue kira lo udah mat-"

Belom selesai dia keluarin kalimatnya, yang satu lagi udah nyerang ke orang itu.

"EH ANJIR INI BARU KELUAR UDAH BERANTEM AJA UDAH UDAH"

Soma narik yang coklat, Julius narik yang kuning.

"Dah, dah damai dulu baru muncul udah berantem aja kenapa dah" Tokiya nenagngin mereka.

"Gue…belom…selesai…sama…lo"

Ini si coklat masih ngamuk aje

"Eng kalian kan tiba-tiba muncul nih mending kasih tau nama dulu deh"

"Hm, ngapain gue ngasih tau nama gue ke kalian?"

iNI ADA LAGI YANG KAYAK CAMUS TAPI GUE SUKA YAOLOH SALAH APA AKU

"Gue Okita Souji, Kapten divisi pertama shinsengumi. Pernah denger kan?"

"Eng….engga"

Apaan tuh? shin- shin- au ah itu deh.

"Okita? Kok kayak nama orang yang gue kenal. Tapi dia lebih males dari lo gitu. Lo shinsengumi? Gue gapernah liat lo. Lagian shinsengumi bajunya item item gitu ga kayak lo" tiba-tiba Gintoki angkat bicara.

"Hm? Gue ga kenal lo. Lo siapa? Haori kita warna nya biru muda, bukan item"

"Hm tau ah" dia ngupil lagi loh.

"Kazama Chikage. Ingetin, gue gabakal ngulang"

"Oke, Okita sama Kazama. Kalian dari mana?"

"Kyoto. Ini dimana?"

Pertanyaan bagus teman-teman. Gue udah setaun disini tapi gatau nama tempatnya. Gatau gue emang gatau apa gue lupa ((yang nulis lupa)).

"Mending balikin kita cepet. Gue mau abisin Shinsengumi lagi"

"HEH"

"Julius tahan yang satu"

"Siaapp"

"Berisik banget sih kita juga tiba-tiba muncul aja diem kalem kek" sekarang Takasugi yang ngomong.

"Berisik"

Buset Kazama tatapanmu membunuh aku coba aja itu buat aku.

"Udah ya kalian damai aja. Kita juga pengen kok kalian balik ke tempat kalian lagi" kata Ren.

Gue lagi bengong-bengong gitu, ga nyadar daritadi Okita ngeliatin Tokiya

"Eh? Kenapa ya eng.. Okita?"

"Gapapa. Suara lu ga asing aja. Kayak yang gue kenal gitu. Kalo ga salah namanya…Hachirou?"

Hah, Hachirou siapa lagi

"GAIS KALIAN TAU GA SUARANYA CECIL SAMA SA—" van pls tolong

"Dah besok kita jalan-jalan keliling daerah sini siapa tau kalian tinggal di sekitar sini" kata Soma

"Gue sih yakin Kyoto gaada daerah kayak gini tapi daripada sama lo terus" kata Kazama ngeselin

Okita diem aja. Tapi tangan udah di pedang. Itu aja.

"Termasuk lo Camus, lo juga ikut kita" Ren narik Camus

"HEH RENDAHAN NGAPAIN GUE IKUT LO YANG RENDAH"

"Kan tongkat lo yang bikin masalah"

"GUE GATAU APA APA"

"Ya kita juga tapi itu tongkat punya lo, jadi lu tidur disini dan jangan balik ke kota"

Ini berdua kalo duet ganteng kaliya

BABY! MY STRAWBERRY DENGERIN YA ENAK BANGET TOLONG AKU

"Eh tapi STARISH besok manggung di—"

SREEET

"Sekarang mereka ga manggung lagi." Takasugi motong kertas jadwal STARISH yang gue pegang. Padahal itu jadwal seminggu. Welp gaakan manggung sip. Mau makan apa hamba yaoloh.

"OKEE mulai besok kita jalan-jalan horee liburan" ini lagi Otoya malah seneng si bege.

"Eng nanya dikit. Ini rumah kan kecil ya kita kan banyak ya ini cara muatnya gimana ya" bener juga si Gintoki tumben pinter.

"Di luar kosong kok"

ANJIR CECIL POLOS APA BEGO YAAMPUN

"Engg alasnya kain aja ya disini jarang ujan kok gapapa ya"

APA APA SIH TAPI MAU GIMANA LAGI

Untungnya pada mau mau aja tapi ya…gitu. Okita sama Kazama jauh-jauh banget, Takasugi sama Gintoki juga trus..Camus ngambil tempat tidur gue karena gamau tidur di luar jadi gue….tidur di luar juga. Aneh ya as ague yang punya rumah gue yang tidur di luar. Kamyu mah bebas.

Besoknya kita semua jalan-jalan ke daerah sekitar kota kita. Gaada apa-apa sih disini kan daerah aragami kalo sepi tuh artinya kalo ga emang gaada orangnya atau udah pada dimakanin. Ya kita ada Soma sama Julius sih jadi ga gitu takut trus kalo ada ogretail si Okita, Kazama, Takasugi bisa lahya.

Sejam lewat, kita istirahat di deket reruntuhan gedung gede gitu.

"Jadi, dari kalian berempat gaada yang kenal tempat ini?" tanya Soma

"Engga" jawab mereka berempat.

Gue yakin mereka bukan dari tempat ini sih. Liat aja bajunya. Dari kota bagus aja bajunya gaada yang kayak gitu.

"Tatsuya, lo yakin lewat sini? Kayaknya kita udah lewatin ini tiga kali deh"

Soma sama Julius langsung berdiri. Gue ga salah denger kan? Itu suara orang kan? Ini kan tempat aragami kenapa ada orang?

"Julius kearah suara"

"Siap"

Mereka berdua udah lari duluan kearah suara. Kita ngikutin dari belakang

"Tatsuya! Liat! Orang!"

"Woy! Kalian ga apa-apa? Kalian ga diserang aragami?' Soma langsung deketin mereka.

"Aragami? Apatuh?" Tanya satu orang

Soma sama Julius bengong.

"Soma, kayaknya mereka kayak si berempat itu deh. Mereka juga dari tempat lain" kata Julius.

"Persona gue daritadi kayak bereaksi gitu sih berarti deket sini ada musuh?" kata yang satu lagi.

Persona? Apa lagi tuh

"Oh iya nama gue Katsuya, ini adek gue, Tatsuya"

Heh, mereka lebih gampang dari yang lain langsung kenalin diri. Mana kayaknya lebih ramah.

"Heee ternyata kalian persona user juga?"

Seorang cowo kayaknya anak sma, ya dari seragamnya sih kayaknya seragam sma tapi gatau juga keluar dari kegelapan reruntuhan gedung-gedung. Sekilas matanya terlihat berwarna kuning tapi mungkin gue cape aja.

"Maaf anda siapa?" tanya Katsuya.

"Naoya Toudou. Kalian kenal Yuki, Nanjo, dan Elly? Mereka temen-temen gue." Kata orang yang baru aja ngenalin diri sebagai Naoya.

"Hmm namanya ga asing sih tapi gue lupa" Katsuya jawab. Tapi beda dengan Katsuya, Tatsuya mukanya langsung pucet dan bengong gitu.

"Eh? Tatsuya kenapa?"

"Gapapa"

Naoya cuman senyum-senyum.

"Oh iya kita dimana ya? Kok tiba-tiba gue di tempat kosong gini cuman ada puing-puing"

"Eeengg"

Ini kan cerita gue ya kenapa jadi mereka yang ngobrol.

"Oh? Halo gue ga nyadar ada kalian disini" kata Naoya

"Tepatnya, kita yang ga nyadar lo ada disini lu kenapa ada di dalem reruntuhan dah? Dan kenapa gue gabisa ngerasain keberadaan lu?" tanya balik Okita.

"Tadi ada beberapa mahluk gede kearah sini, ya gue sembunyi. Kalo tau keberadaan gue susah dirasain mending gue gausah sembunyi disini kaliya" jawab Naoya.

"Anywayy gue denger kalian bukan dari daerah ini, gue juga gatau kenapa bisa kesini. Mungkin gue bisa bareng kalian gue juga mau pulang" tambah Naoya.

"Ayo ayo aja sih" gue jawab.

Jir orang nyasar makin banyak ini tongkatnya Camus se sakti apa sih trus kenapa mereka di daerah sini, ini kan bahaya banget.

Kita jalan-jalan lagi ke sekitar kota kita, ngelewatin beberapa aragami. Gue peratiin emang kebanyakan aragami ga nyadar ada Naoya. Kenapa ya? Oke gausah mikirin itu deh ini masalahnya gimana balikin orang sebanyak ini dan kenapa mereka bisa disini. Mereka berantem lagi gay a

"Syo ya? Lo mending minum banyak yakult deh biar tinggi"

"SIALAN GUE GA PENDEK PENDEK AMAT LAGIAN YAKULT BISA NINGGIIN BADAN APA?"

Takasugi baik-baik aja.

"Camus ini permen apa? Enak banget bagi lagi dong"

"Hm, ini permen dari kerajaan gue. Ini permen para dewa hanya orang-orang terpilih yang bisa ngerasain enaknya permen ini."

Gintoki baik baik aja.

"Okita okita!"

"Hm? Kenapa Otoya?"

"Hmm Okita tau Quaret Night ga? Mereka punya member yang namanya Reiji suaranya mirip banget sama lo tau ga"

"Oh masa? Wah mesti ketemu"

Okita baik baik aja.

"Kazama, dari mana lo bisa dapet kimono sebagus ini?"

"Hmm, Masato ya? Lo punya selera bagus. Buat oni kayak gue kimono kayak gini sih biasa kalo mau gue bisa suruh Amagiri beli"

Kazama juga baik baik aja.

Katsuya sama Naoya juga kayaknya ngobrol-ngobrol aja sih. Tapi kenapa Tatsuya suka liatin Naoya dengan mata sinis gitu ya.

"Ada orang di belakang situ" tiba-tiba Okita teriak sambil nunjuk puing-puing. yang kayaknya mau roboh. Julius sama Soma langsung lari dan nyari-nyari.

Ga lama mereka keluar dari puing-puing itu dengan orang dengan baju warna biru muda. Dia kayaknya bawa bunga gitu.

"Woy lu ngapain di dalem sana? Bahaya tau itu mau runtuh" teriak Soma ke orang itu.

"Di dalem ada bunga bagus. Aku mau lihat" kata orang itu.

"Kamu bukan dari sini juga ya?" Ya udah jelas sih dari bajunya bukan orang sini dan orang sini pasti udah lari karena banyak aragami.

"Iya, gatau kenapa aku tiba-tiba kesini . Aku gatau apa-apa. Oh iya namaku Jun Kurosu"

Keliatannya Jun capek gitu sih jadi kita istirahat di tempat aman. Semuanya saling ngobrol cerita tentang tempat asalnya. Cuman Tatsuya yang diem, cuman liatin mereka dari jauh.

"Tatsuya ya? Kok sendiri aja?" Tanya Jun yang langsung duduk di sebelah Tatsuya.

"Gapapa. Gausah deket-deket gue" Tatsuya menjauh.

"Eh Tatsuya temenan dong masa sombong gitu" teriak Katsuya.

"Gamau" Tatsuya berdiri dan jalan ke tempat lain

"Eh Tatsuya tung—" Jun jatoh. Dari kantongnya keluar sebuah benda yang bentuknya kayak pemantik api. Kelihatannya kegores.

"Yah kegores." Kata Jun sambil ngambil pemantiknya.

Tatsuya cuman berdiri di tempat. Bengong, cengo, diem liatin Jun

"T-tunggu, lu punya itu..?"

"Iya. Aku gatau dari siapa tapi aku inget ini dari seseorang yang penting"

"JUN, Lu inget gue ga? Masa lo lupa sih?" teriak Tatsuya

"Hah? Kita kan baru ketemu"

"Inget-inget Jun! Lo bisa keluarin persona lo karena Yukki ngasih kekuatan summon persona nya ke lu, trus gue, lo, maya, eikichi, lisa kita lawan hitler aneh banget kan? Pasti lo inget"

"Diem dulu deh, kepala gue sakit"

"Dan lighter itu punya gue, Iya kan?"

"…."

"WOY JUN"

"Diem ah Tatsuya berisik. Gue inget semuanya elah makanya diem."

EH NANGIS TOLONG GUE INI ADA APA YA

"Akhirnya gue nemu juga siapa yang punya pemantik ini."

"Akhirnya lo inget juga"

Eh bentar, apa cuman gue atau mereka kayak ngilang gitu. Abis mereka ngomong gitu badan mereka ngilang. Bener-bener ngilang. Ya siapa yang ga kaget.

"Akhirnya mereka ketemu juga. Hadeh"

Katsuya juga ngilang. Ini apaan sih gue masih bingung.

"Oh jadi gitu. Kalo keinginan mereka di dunia ini bisa dikabulin mereka boleh balik ke dunia asalnya." Kata Naoya. Tapi sambil ngomong gitu kenapa Naoya makin lama makin ngilang.

"Oy Naoya emang lo mau apa?" teriak Soma

"Pengen Tatsuya dapet ending yang lebih baik daripada yang asli. Kasian cukup gue aja yang endingnya sedih." Jawab Naoya. Ngilang. Udah aja. Ya keinginan Naoya agak aneh sih tapi yaudahlahya buat gue ini canon bye.

"Oh jadi biar kalian balik, permintaan kalian mesti terkabulkan" kata Ren memecahkan suasana.

"Agak susah ya di dunia sendiri aja permintaan lo ga dikabulin gimana disini yang isinya monster gede doang." Kata Masato. cie otp

"Cepet gih kalian pengen apa kasih tau. Kalian juga mau balik kan?" kata Syo.

….

Gaada yang jawab. Yaiyalah kalo orang sepede Naoya yang keinginannya aneh trus bisa teriakin sih gapapa. Tapi kayaknya gaada yang mau ngaku.

"gue…"

AKHIRNYA ADA YANG NGOMONG. GINTOKI MAUNYA APA YA

"…mau unlimited permen"

ngek

"Mana bisa bego kalo gitu gue mau unlimited yakult" kata takasugi

Parah. Kalo gini mereka gabakal bisa balik.

"Eh ssst gue denger sesuatu" kata Soma tiba-tiba.

"Soma, itu suara ogretail bukan?" tanya Julius

"Iya tapi bukan suara ogretail doang. Ini suara pedang ya?"

Hah? Ada lagi orang dari dunia lain? Atau orang sini yang lawan aragami? Ga banyak tanya kita lari ke sumber suara.

"Kuri-chan masa kamu cuman bisa segitu"

"Berisik Mitsutada, kayak lo udah ngebunuh 1 aja"

Pas kita dateng, ada 2 orang. Satu bajunya agak biasa, satu lagi pake…jas dan dua duanya bawa pedang. Ga cocok abis. Mereka dikerubutin 2 ogretail. Julius sama Soma langsung basmi ogretail itu.

"Yaah kalian kok bantuin sih gue jadi ga keren kan"

"Berisik kalo kita ga bantuin lo gabakal idup"

"Sekarang kalian darimana lagi nih?" Tanya Julius

"Nama gue Shokudaikiri Mitsutada. Keren kan?"

Sip iya dah serah lo.

…

"Mas?"

"Ookurikara"

"Aduh maaf ya Kuri-chan gasuka ngomong ehehe"

"Berisik Mitsutada"

Jadi mereka tuh temenan apa engga sih. Kayaknya engga deh.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita dimana ya? Perasaan tadi gue lagi kasih makan kuda"

"Kalian mau apa?"

"Ha?"

"OY CIT bego jangan langsung nanya pengen apa serem amat lo" kata Soma

"Ya biar cepet aja lagian kita masih banyak orang yang belom pulang."

.

.

.

"Oh gitu? Jadi kita bisa balik kalo permintaan kita bisa dikabulkan disini. Hmm, tapi gue gamau apa apa sih lagian gue pedang gini"

Tunggu. Pedang?

"Maksud pedang apa ya?"

"Iyaa kita ini personifikasi pedang kalian mestinya gabisa liat kita, cuman aruji kita yang bisa liat kita"

"Oh gitu…agak susah ya"

"Yaudah deh yang lain dulu. Okita sama Kazama mau apa? Masa kalian gaada keinginan gitu?" tanya Otoya

"Maaf sebentar. Kamu Okita?" tanya Mitsutada

"Iya. Kenapa ya?"

Mitsutada tiba2 ngambil pedangnya okita.

"Eh! Balikin-"

"Ini bukan Kashu ya?"

"Eh?"

"Oh iya Kashu kan udah patah iyalah ini bukan Kashu"

Mistsutada balikin pedangnya ke Okita.

"Di duniamu ada Kashu?"

"Ada sama Yasusada mulu dia kalo cerita ke kita selalu cerita Okita tuh keren banget, Okita ini, Okita itu"

"Oh gitu. Dia gimana?"

"Ya dia kalo dibawa ke Ikedaya suka ada rasa ga enak gitu, terutama Yasusada tapi mereka selalu balik utuh kok. Mereka jagoan."

"Oh gitu..ya bagus deh"

Okita kok lama-lama kayak ngilang gitu ya. EH EH EHHHHH

"Bilangin kashu sama yasusada ya maaf."

Ilang. Okita ngilang gitu aja.

"Hm. Pantes Kashu sama Yasu sayang banget sama Okita."

"Hm. Kalo Okita udah ga disini gue juga balik aja deh."

Ha? Maksudnya?

"Keinginan gue cuman satu. Ngambil cewe itu, dan ancurin shinsengumi. Kalo disini aja gaada shinsengumi gimana bisa terkabul? Dah"

Dengan gitu aja Kazama ngilang. Kenapa ga dari kemaren ya? Susah pisun.

.

.

Kita ngelanjutin perjalanan kita. Sekarang tinggal Gintoki, Takasugi, Mitsutada, Ookurikara. Dua dari empat itu keinginannya ga masuk akal, dua lagi pedang. Pedang maunya apasih? Ditajemin? Cara gue asah manusia gimana ya? Gue timpuk batu gitu?

"Kita di kota."

"Haah? Kita jalan sejauh ini?"

"Ya niat kita kan cari tempat tinggal mereka ini ya kita muterin semua daerah yang bisa kita datengin"

"Hm, kebanyakan memang ga ada penghuni sih disini kan banyak aragami" kata Julius

"Dan kita gabisa masuk ke dalem juga. Kita ga layak masuk sana." Kata Soma

Iya juga sih, coba gue waktu itu ga jalan-jalan gajelas mungkin gue masih di dalem kota yang aman.

"Eh? STARISH?"

Terdengar suara dari dalam gerbang kota. Tiba-tiba gerbang kota itu terbuka.

"Kalian STARISH kan?" tanya seorang cowo tinggi berambut putih.

"Shun! Jangan buka gerbang seenaknya . Kita aja belom jadi penduduk kota ini secara legal." Di belakangnya ada cowo, tinggi juga rambut coklat.

"Kai, mereka STARISH. Mereka yang menginspirasi gue buat terus nyanyi."

"Serius? Kalian STARISH?"

"I-iya" jawab Otoya

"Kalian inspirasi kita buat terus nyanyi. Gue ga nyangka bisa ketemu kalian disni" Kata orang berambut coklat.

"Oh iya maaf kita lupa. Gue Kai ini Shun. Shun adalah leader sebuah unit namanya Procella."

"Tunggu kalian bilang kalian bukan penduduk legal? Jadi kalian baru dateng apa gimana?" gue kepo

"Iya kemarin tiba-tiba kita ada di dunia ini. Gue juga gatau trus kita jalan sampai gerbang. Selama perjalanan sampe gerbang Shun nyanyi mulu. Berisik banget. Tapi di deket gerbang itu ada orang. Gue lupa namanya.. Rei Rei..Reiji? Dia bilang suara Shun bagus banget dan ngebolehin kita masuk buat tampil sama mereka."

Buset sampe Reiji aja bilang suara mereka bagus sebagus apa suaranya.

"UWAHHHH Kalo sampe Reiji bilang bagus berarti suara kalian keren dong. Nyanyi doongg!" teriak Otoya.

"Oke. Ini judulnya celestite"

DEAR LORD SUARANYA BAGUS AMAT SHUN BOLEH LAH NYANYIIN GUE INI TIAP HARI

"GILAAA KEREN BANGET SUARANYAAA GUE MAU NONTON KALIAN BERENAM NYANYI" teriak Otoya

"Kalian emang pantes buat nyanyi sama quartet night" kata Tokiya

"Bukan nyanyi sama quartet night, tapi kalian bisa lawan quartet night" kata Ren

"Kalian kereeeenn pro kayak gini ya kita harus belajar dari kalian" kata Natsuki

"Bagus. Kita tunggu Procella di pangung" kata Masato

"Keren bangeeett ajarin gue biar sekeren kalian" kata Syo

"Gue mesti banyak belajar dari kalian. Keren" kata Cecil.

… Shun diem Kai senyum-senyum aja.  
"Sebenernya ketemu kalian di tempat asing ini aja gue udah seneng, sampe dipuji gini, gue gatau lagi deh"

"Makasih STARISH, semoga kita bisa sekeren kalian"

Kai sama Shun ngilang.

"Teman-teman…"

Mitsutada? Ookurikara? Kenapa mereka kayak ngilang gitu

"Eh kalian kenapa? Emang permintaan kalian apa?"

"Kayaknya badan kita ga kuat kalau di dunia luar. Ehehe maaf ya" kata Mitsutada.

"HAH TERUS KALIAN GIMANA? NGILANG KEMANA?"

"Gatau. Tapi Aruji pasti gaakan sedih. Aruji hampir tiap hari dapet kita dari sortie akhir-akhirnya di scrap juga" kata Ookurikara

"Ya kemanapun kita pergi, makasih ya"

"Dah"

Mereka ngilang. Gatau ke dunia nya atau ngilang aja. Semoga aja sih mereka balik ke dunianya.

"Camusss kemana ajaa"

"REIJI JANGAN PEGANG GUE PERGI"

Reiji. Reiji . REIJI

"Oooh Camus bawa temen. Siapa nih?"

"Ini STARISH, mereka yang suka manggung di luar gerbang ini"

"Heee kalo Camus milih kalian berarti kalian bagus dong. Boleh lah tunjukin kemampuan kalian"

Semua anggota STARISH seneng, bingung, kaget dicampur. Mereka nyanyi sama grup yang mereka idami. Kapan lagi?

.

.

.

"Abis ini lagu Golden Star ya inget kalian nyanyi abis quartet night jangan salah"

"Siap!" kata tujuh orang sambil mereka keluar dari backstage.

Tiga bulan lewat sejak itu. Karena kita bisa masuk ke dalam kota, kita meminta untuk menambah god eaters untuk membasmi aragami di luar gerbang agar orang-orang di luar gerbang bisa hidup dengan aman. Soma dan Julius makin sibuk aja karena mereka yang mimpin pasukan. Gue masih jadi manager STARISH dan mereka makin sibuk.

Gintoki sama Takasugi?

Gintoki dibawa Camus ke pabrik permen kesukaan Camus. Gintoki udah abisin entah berapa permen sampe kayaknya pabrik itu bangkrut deh. Abis itu dia ngilang. Ga lupa bawa oleh-oleh.

Takasugi sama Ai pergi ke tempat Lucita. Lucita bikin minuman yang mirip yakult karena disini susah cari yakult. Kata dia sih lebih enak. Dia seneng dan juga bawa oleh-oleh dan balik ke dunianya.

Semua aman-aman aja dan semua hidup bahagia

.

.

.

.

Or do they?


End file.
